Sweet Dreams
by LittleRedOne
Summary: And then he decided. He was going to ask her. Right here, right now. Even with out the ring. He needed to ask her. He needed to know." Jella oneshot for LaPaige's birthday!


**A/N: **So, this is a day late (or two days according to her time zone) birthday fic for LaPaige! She was _very_ kind when I told her the reasons for my delays in getting this out, which was a relief with the day I had ended up having. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIGE!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

_It was like a scene from a movie. _

_Jason had Ella pulled close to him, his arms securely around her waist as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles. Her hair, soaked from the rain, stuck to her face in various clumps separated by the water. _

_Both laughed, loud and out of control. _

_Jason's wet hair was matted down, the ends curling just the slightest bit, Ella making the strands at the nape of his neck more pronounced with her fingers. Jason stopped laughing and smiled down at the beauty in his arms. When she followed his actions a few moments later he leaned in and kissed her with with all he had. _

_It was clear to anyone passing by that this young couple was in love. _

_When they finally broke apart for air Jason set her down on her feet, releasing his hold on her. She threw her arms out and spun freely again with her face tilted to the sky, her hair and the drenched skirt of her dress fanning out around her as she laughed unsteadily as she had yet to catch her breath. _

_Jason watched her, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he struggled to fill his lungs with the needed air. When he was sure his breath was stable he reached out and eased her to a stop. She blinked at him in surprise and he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. _

"_Marry me Ella, please? I love you and I want to spend my forever with you. We could have a great life together. All you have to do is say yes. Will you marry me?" _

_The shock on Ella's face abruptly changed to disgust. _

"_I'd _never _marry you Jason," she spat coldly. "You're an airheaded fool."_

Jason woke with a start; his sweat covered body tangled in his sheets. He was panting heavily as he fought to free himself. He finally succeeded when he fell out of bed, but he couldn't care less right now. He raced from his room, his heart pounding in his chest.

When he finally made it to his destination, the kitchen, he yanked his cell phone, charger and all, off the counter and flipped it open, hitting his speed dial button in one fluid motion.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Voicemail.

_Hey, it's me, Ella! I couldn't make it to the phone. Sorry. Leave a message and I'll call you back!_

"Ella," Jason spoke hurriedly. "You're probably sleeping it's," he paused and turned to the clock, "crap, it's 3 am. I need to talk to you. I'm coming over."

He closed his phone and made his way to the front door, shoving his feet into whichever shoes they found first and grabbing the first set of keys off the table by the door. He ran out into the streets, hitting the unlock button on the key chain. A few cars down the lights flashed on a car and he rushed to it climbing in the front seat, the back of his mind taking notice that this was Shane's car and he'd be dead for taking it.

He made it to her place in record time, driving much faster than was safe and blowing through a few stop signs on the way. He parked the car, lucky to find an open spot near by and jumped out of the car. The small sensible part of his brain reminded him to lock the doors, if anything happened to Shane's car he'd be in for it even worse.

The second he reached the door he was knocking on it. His knocking got more persistent as no one answered, only ending when a confused and tired Ella, her hair mused from sleep, opened the door.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

"I love you Ella," he said pushing his way in to her apartment and pulling her in to a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you too Jason, but if you don't loosen up we'll have a problem here."

Jason loosened his hold, but refused to let go. He needed this moment. If there was any truth to his dream, no nightmare, he needed memories like these while he could still get them. He inhaled her scent, a mixture of a fresh water and fresh floral scent. He took note of the way she felt in his arms, the way he could wrap them both around her and his hands found the perfect holding spots, like they were made just for him to hold on to.

"Jason, sweetie, are you okay?" Ella asked worriedly, more awake then before.

"Do you love me Ella?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do," she answered confused.

"Do you think I'm an airhead? A fool?"

"What? No way! Why would you think that?" she asked trying to pull back and look at him. "What's going on Jason?"

Jason didn't answer her. He simply pulled back, moving his hands to her face, holding her a short distance away, trying to find a trace of a lie in her face. All he saw staring back at him was worry and confusion mixed with a slight bit of nervousness. He sighed, releasing her and looking away.

"I had the worse dream tonight Ella," he said moving to sit on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, sitting next to him and grabbing his hand to hold in hers. She knew it must have been bad if he'd come all the way over here in the middle of the night.

"It started off perfect you know. We were laughing and spinning and kissing and it was raining."

"Like last week," Ella smiled, remembering when they were caught in a downpour walking her dog.

"Yeah," he smiled back briefly. "And then it just, well you just," he sighed, unable to explain it to her.

How could he tell her? He wanted to marry her, bought the ring a week ago. What if she reacted like in his dream though? What if she didn't want to be with him forever? What if she was just staying with him so as not to hurt him? He wasn't sure he could handle it if that was the case. What if she does want to marry him though? What if she's been waiting for it? What if she did way yes and he got to keep her for the rest of his life? And then he decided. He was going to ask her. Right here, right now. Even with out the ring. He needed to ask her. He needed to _know_.

"Ella," he said with as much confidence as he could, standing up and pulling her with him.

She looked on curiously not wanting to interrupt whatever he'd just worked himself up for. Once she was standing in front of him in sucked in a deep breath and started talking.

"I love you Ella. And in my dream, you didn't love me back. It was - it was just awful. I woke up with the worst feeling in the world. I can't remember a dream that scared me as much as this one did. The thought of not being able to see you all the time, talk to you everyday, simply know you're there for me, it was terrifying." He stopped and stared in to her eyes, looking for any sign that she wouldn't want him to continue. She was smiling and she nodded for him to continue. He took another deep breath and knelt to the ground. "I never want to feel like I did when I woke up again. I want you to be with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Jason looked up cautiously, afraid her face would make the same change as his dream Ella's had. He was relieved to see her smiling and nodding, tears dripping from her chin.

"Yes," she whispered. "Nothing would make me happier." She pulled him up in to a hug, her face nuzzling in to his chest to wipe the tears away. "Nothing," she whispered again.

She pulls back and reaches up to kiss him hard and passionately. He eagerly kisses back, pulling her as close as he can. Her hands twist up in his hair as his grip her hips. When they finally break apart she takes a step back, resting her hands on his shoulders and looking down to catch her breath.

"Jason?" she asks breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he breathes out.

"Why don't your shoes match?"

He looks down and chuckles as he realizes he's in one of his own boots and one half of Nate's newest pair of vans. How could he not have noticed the difference?

"I was in a hurry," he eventually answers with a shrug. "I ended up with Shane's keys too."

"Oh Jason," she smiles. She leans up and kisses him, this time it's a soft, innocent kiss. She pulls back slightly and mumbles, "Stay the night?"

Jason knows Shane will be murderous when he finds his car missing in the morning. And Nate won't be much better when one of his shoes are missing. Yet, he can't help but think that getting to sleep with Ella wrapped in his arms is worth dealing with twenty angry Shane and Nates.

"I'd love too," he smiles, kicking of his boot and Nate's van and following her to her room.

"Good night," she says climbing onto her bed and snuggling into his chest.

"Sweet dreams Ella, sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure this is nothing like you expected when you asked for a Jella Paige, but I promise to write a silly, fun one in the future. This is just kind of where my thoughts took me.


End file.
